


New Year's Day

by SleightlyOffTopic



Series: The Incident Involving Gérard Lacroix [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I mean it fixes the ending, Idiots in Love, Jack and Gabe need to communicate with each other just a little bit more, Light Angst, they'd be surprised how well it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleightlyOffTopic/pseuds/SleightlyOffTopic
Summary: Jack and Gabriel's perspective from Hymne à l'amour
Relationships: Gérard Lacroix/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes (past), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: The Incident Involving Gérard Lacroix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714678
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Jack's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say that Jack Morrison didn’t like Gérard Lacroix was a bit of an understatement. He wouldn’t go as far as to say he hated the man, but disdain seemed to boil up towards the Frenchman any time Jack was forced into the same room with him for more than five minutes. Most people - Ana specifically - liked to laugh it off as jealousy because of a short lived affair between Lacroix and Gabriel but it was more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's perspective from Hymne à l'amour and why he truly dislikes Gérard Lacroix and not just what Ana tells everyone.

To say that Jack Morrison didn’t like Gérard Lacroix was a bit of an understatement. He wouldn’t go as far as to say he  _ hated  _ the man, but disdain seemed to boil up towards the Frenchman any time Jack was forced into the same room with him for more than five minutes. Most people - Ana specifically - liked to laugh it off as jealousy because of a short lived affair between Lacroix and Gabriel but it was more than that.

Sure he didn’t like that immediately after their breakup Gabriel began dating Gérard (and Jack knew it was immediately because they’d been separated for less than a year and Gérard sent back a box of Gabe’s stuff  **_from where they had been living together_ ** ), but he was a little insulted people thought that  _ that _ mere incident would be the reason for his ire. Yes originally he had thrown a huge hissy fit (bigger than he’d like to admit) when finding out about Gabriel’s rebound relationship  _ after _ it was already through, but Gabriel having a relationship with another person was not reason enough for Jack to dislike someone. In truth he disliked Gérard because  _ Gabriel _ disliked Gérard.

It was hard to notice if you didn’t know Gabriel, because the two were very friendly both in public and in private - in fact Gérard might not even know Gabriel disliked him - but it was there. Almost like Gabriel had to actively not dislike Gérard. He wouldn’t automatically smile if he saw Gérard, he stood at least two feet apart from the man if he could, and if Gérard touched him Jack could see Gabriel fighting the urge to pull away. So Jack kept them separated to ease Gabriel the needlessness of pretending to like the man and let Ana chalk it up to insecurity. Jack never asked what had happened to cause such behavior but you didn’t come out of a relationship trying to convince the world nothing had happened if something didn’t happen, and he could never like someone who hurt Gabriel in such a way.

Unfortunately he couldn’t very well explain this to Jesse without outing Gabriel’s pretence so he left and let Ana snicker as he walked out.

Finding out Gabreil kept the breakup letter was a bit of a punch in the gut for Jack. Well, not that the letter was kept (Gabriel had the right to keep what he wanted from previous relationships, Jack had plenty of things from his high school years between him and Vincent), but that it was kept framed on Gabriel’s desk. Gabriel’s office was his private quarters and a place he wouldn’t have to pretend to like Gérard Lacroix so learning that Gabriel kept the letter in a picture frame on his desk instantly made Jack’s stomach drop. It meant that maybe Gabriel hadn’t been pretending to like Gérard and Jack might have been reading the signs wrong and made him feel like he’d just been trying to justify some sort of subconscious defensiveness.

“It wasn’t hurting you until you found out.” Gabriel threw back in his face. It  _ hadn’t  _ been hurting him, he didn’t even know about it because he never paid enough attention the few times he was in Gabriel’s office and apparently it was so obvious Jesse and Genji knew about it.

“But why  _ him _ , Gabriel? Gérard’s  _ married _ .  _ To a  _ **_woman_ ** .” Jack asked, trying not to sound desperate or resentful. Did Gérard really mean that much to Gabriel? Had Jack really been that blind?

“ _ I introduced him to said woman,  _ **_I know._ ** ” Gabriel hissed. That was new, Jack certainly didn’t know Gabriel had introduced the two. Was that the reason he and Gérard had broken up? But then why did he keep the letter if the relationship had ended on such a sour note?

“Then what’s so important about that stupid love song?” Jack came off more harsh than he meant to. Gabriel’s shoulders slumped like he was exhausted and he looked tiredly up at the ceiling.

“Because Jack, maybe it’s one of the few romantic things done for me and- and maybe I wanted to keep and remember it.” Gabriel’s words cut Jack like a knife. They weren’t a romantic couple. Hell, the only reason they were even technically affianced was because  _ Gabriel _ had started talking one night about finally settling down with some kids or a dog when they were released and Jack hadn’t contradicted him in the assumption they’d get married. There was no ring or even a formal proposal, just a realization the next day and an agreement that yes they would eventually get married.

Jack said nothing and lunch was finished in awkward silence.

Jack braced himself as he knocked on the door to Gabriel’s office. The piece of paper in his pocket felt like lead weighing him down while trying to swim. Normally he’d finish work after a meeting until dinner but he needed to see Gabriel before that.

“Jesse, just come in. You know you’re in trouble and Genji too-” Gabriel began to say but did a double take when he saw Jack. “What happened Jack?” worry in his voice prominent. When had it gotten to the point where they only saw each other when there was a crisis?

“Nothing I- I wanted to see you before dinner,” Jack stuttered, walking up to Gabriel’s desk. “I- about lunch.” Gabriel’s eyes suddenly zipped to the two picture frames and Jack’s eyes followed, one was Gérard’s fancy calligraphy and the other was a picture from one of the end of the war galas. They looked so happy in the picture (and very drunk). It was one of the last times they’d had together before Jack’s promotion and their relationship got pushed to a back burner.

“Look Jack, I’ll put the song away. I didn’t mean to hurt you by keeping it out in the open-”

“I’m sorry-” Jack accidentally cut him off speaking at the same time, Gabriel looked at him confused and waited for him to continue. “...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you during lunch. You’re right, it’s not hurting anything and I don’t have the right to dictate how you care about past relationships.”

“I don’t really care about Gérard,” Gabriel admitted, “well not that way I just… I didn’t have anything to replace it with.” He wouldn’t meet Jack’s eyes.

“I’m sorry we’re-  _ I’m  _ not more romantic,” Jack apologized earnestly.

“I don’t care that we’re not romantic Jack, because if we were, well we wouldn’t be us.” Gabriel got up and walked around his desk, standing in front of Jack and wrapping his arms loosely around Jack’s neck. Jack automatically moved to loop his arms around his partner’s waist. “Gérard- he… he ended up meaning more to me than I did to him… he acted so romantic I guess it led me to misread the situation. But his romance led to something that didn’t last. We’re more than romance Jack.”

“Is that why you just pretend to like him?” Jack asked.

“You noticed that?” Gabriel asked, surprised.

“‘Course I did, I know you Gabe, I know when something's off.”

Gabriel sighed, “Yeah it’s why. I didn’t want things to be weird, it’s not his fault I took something the wrong way.”

“Well it’s not your fault either,” Jack said, leaning in to give Gabriel a soft kiss.

“Is that why you kept us separated? And here you let Ana tell everyone you were jealous.”

“Well I couldn’t very well tell Gérard you didn’t like him, could I?” Jack teased, he didn’t care what other people thought. It was only people close to them that knew what he was doing anyways.

“And you say you’re not romantic, but you sacrificed your own public image for me. Sounds pretty romantic if I do say so myself.” Gabriel pointed out, returning the kiss Jack gave him.

Jack chuckled, then reaching into his pocket and presented the folded up piece of paper to Gabriel. “But um… speaking of not being romantic. Well I- I thought I’d try.”

Gabriel took it curiously and opened it, Jack’s dog tags fell out. “Jack your dog tags-” Gabriel began, skimming what was written on the paper. ““New Year’s Day?” How did you- what is this?”

“Well I- I thought I'd give you something of my own to frame. I know you love the song, always had a thing for blonde hair and blue eyes. And the dog tags- well…” Jack felt his face grow hot and scratched his neck nervously. Gabriel didn’t need any more explaining, he grinned and removed his own dog tags, placing them around Jack’s neck. Jack took his dog tags and did the same for Gabriel.

(Jack was maybe a little too smug when he saw that Gérard’s song had been replaced by his on Gabriel’s desk, he’d have to find a way to point that out to Ana if Jesse hadn’t already told her.)


	2. Gabriel's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel never thought much of Jack’s dislike of Gérard Lacroix. Ana liked to joke that he was jealous but Jack wasn’t the jealous type. Instead he thought it was most likely Gérard’s personality, the man had a habit of acting overly familiar and Jack’s no nonsense attitude would most likely take it as ass-kissing. He didn’t get why Jack allowed Ana to tell everyone he was jealous though. Gabriel had his own reasons for disliking Gérard and he did his damndest to hide it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's perspective from Hymne a l'Amour and a little bit more behind the story of him and Gérard Lacroix

Gabriel never thought much of Jack’s dislike of Gérard Lacroix. Ana liked to joke that he was jealous but Jack wasn’t the jealous type. Instead he thought it was most likely Gérard’s personality, the man had a habit of acting overly familiar and Jack’s no nonsense attitude would most likely take it as ass-kissing. He didn’t get why Jack allowed Ana to tell everyone he was jealous though. Gabriel had his own reasons for disliking Gérard and he did his damndest to hide it. 

Gérard hadn’t been Gabriel’s proudest moment. The relationship had maybe started out as a little bit of a personal middle finger to Jack after the promotion incident had resulted in them “going on a break” after a few too many nasty things were said from both sides. In his defense Gérard was never supposed to be anything more than a colleague, things just happened and Gabriel didn’t do anything to stop them once he saw where they were headed. His mistake.

Gérard shamelessly flirted with anyone and everyone, Gabriel  _ knew _ this but let himself get charmed anyway; shame one. Mutual flirting turned into mutual attraction and with a smugness of trying to stick it to Jack, turned into a casual relationship; shame two. He now knew he couldn’t do casual relationships but  _ now  _ didn’t change  _ then _ . It wasn’t Gérard’s fault Gabriel caught feelings from the most mundane of things. Being asked to move in shouldn’t have made him weak in the knees and any Goddamn affection - be it some cheap gift Gérard picked up for him or just any type of public intimacy - shouldn’t have sent his heart racing. He was a fucking war tactician and he’d dived right in without any thought, the signs were there and he ignored them; shame three. By the end Gabriel wouldn’t quite say he was in love, but it was pretty damn close in some respects. When he was called back to Gibraltar and offered the position of Blackwatch, Gérard had mailed his stuff (and his heart) back in a box and left him crawling back to Jack.

Jack. There wasn’t much he could say about Jack mainly because everything he felt for his partner couldn’t be expressed in words. They’d met back in SEP and by the time Overwatch came around he and Jack were all but platonically married; bonded from sleeping pressed together in the cold to keep warm, carrying each other off the battlefield, and talking each other down from PTSD episodes. They knew each other on what felt like a spiritual level, each movement and decision they made was made together as one. It was almost a step back to define themselves as a couple.

Then Overwatch was picked up by the UN and Jack had been named new Strike Commander which led to well… Gérard. Jack had rightfully been pissed when he found the lyrics of Gérard’s favorite love song “Hymne A L'Amour” written as a final farewell delivered with Gabriel’s belongings and threw quite the hissy fit over it. Gabriel would’ve laughed alongside Ana if he hadn’t been on the verge of having a breakdown. Thankfully Jack got over it quickly and they pretended like nothing happened.

After that Overwatch and Blackwatch dominated their lives, leaving little personal time for each other. Gabriel was either on a special ops mission or Jack was held up at an international meeting. Any romantic attempts on either end were interrupted or canceled by important phone calls, sudden meetings, or emergency missions. Eventually they both stopped trying. 

Gabriel could never bring himself to get rid of the song lyrics though, it was the last romantic gesture given to him and it showed he and Gérard hadn’t ended on bad terms (that Gérard knew of). He shouldn’t have but he kept it framed next to a picture of him and Jack at a gala, the photographer had found them both embarrassingly plastered and unabashedly holding onto each other in their drunken stupor (their heightened metabolism form the SEP kept them from getting hungover and the next morning they helped the staff clean up the mess). In hindsight it was only under Gérard on his list of worst mistakes. Jesse found out which led to Ana finding out meaning then everyone else on base was told and inevitably it reached Jack.

Gabriel buried his face in his hands. He shouldn’t have guilted Jack at lunch. It wasn’t intentional but he knew how Jack would work things up inside his mind and find a way to blame himself. It’s not like Gabriel ever complained about the lack of romance in their lives, there were more important things to attend to and Jack would’ve stopped the rotation of the earth to give Gabriel a proper date and that wasn’t worth the fallout from the UN. Besides, Gabriel didn’t need romantic gestures. The passing looks they gave each other in the hallways, the handholding under cafeteria tables, he would gladly take those over a candlelit dinner.

Jesse knocked on his door, probably to beg his way out of punishment, except it wasn’t Jesse it was- Jack? And he was apologizing? “...I’m sorry,” Jack said looking ashamed. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you during lunch. You’re right, it’s not hurting anything and I don’t have the right to dictate how you care about past relationships.”

Gabriel’s eyes impulsively went to Gérard’s fancy calligraphy which was now staring back at him with reproach. “I don’t really care about Gérard,” he admitted, not looking Jack in the eyes, “well not that way I just… I didn’t have anything to replace it with.”

“I’m sorry we’re-  _ I’m  _ not more romantic,” he could hear the guilt in Jack’s voice.

“I don’t care that we’re not romantic Jack, because if we were, well we wouldn’t be us.” Gabriel got up and stood in front of Jack and wrapped his arms loosely around his boyfriend's neck, Jack pulled him closer by the waist. “Gérard- he… he ended up meaning more to me than I did to him… he acted so romantic I guess it led me to misread the situation. But his romance led to something that didn’t last. We’re more than romance Jack.” He needed Jack to know he wasn’t mad or upset.

“Is that why you just pretend to like him?” Jack’s question caught him off guard.

“You noticed that?” Gabriel asked weakly.

“‘Course I did, I know you Gabe, I know when something's off.”

Gabriel sighed, he’d tried so hard to hide it but apparently Jack had been observant enough to notice. Of course Jack noticed, they knew everything about each other, Gabriel would be able to tell the same for Jack. “Yeah it’s why. I didn’t want things to be weird, it’s not his fault I took something the wrong way.”

“Well it’s not your fault either,” Jack kissed him.

“Is that why you kept us separated? And here you let Ana tell everyone you were jealous.” Gabriel grinned giddily against his partner’s lips.

“Well I couldn’t very well tell Gérard you didn’t like him, could I?” Jack teased, his blue eyes pinched with happiness.

“And you say you’re not romantic, but you sacrificed your own public image for me. Sounds pretty romantic if I do say so myself.” He kissed Jack back, the gesture had been so thoughtful and sincere, it meant a million times more to him than any date ever could.

Jack chuckled and pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. “But um… speaking of not being romantic. Well I- I thought I’d try.” He said, offering it sheepishly.

Jack’s dog tags fell out when Gabriel opened it. “Jack your dog tags-” he began before catching the words- song lyrics written on the paper. ““New Year’s Day?” How did you- what is this?”

“Well I- I thought I'd give you something of my own to frame. I know you love the song, always had a thing for blonde hair and blue eyes. And the dog tags- well…” Jack’s whole face went red and he scratched the back of his neck the way he did when he was nervous.

_ Of course _ Jack would know what song to write.  _ Of course _ Jack would know to present his dog tags and officially propose. Because only Jack knew Gabriel well enough to know about his stupid teenage crush and his favorite song off of a less successful album. Only Jack knew Gabriel wouldn’t want a ring but Jack’s dog tags around his neck (a stupid reference to another song by the same artist).

Gabriel practically ripped his own dog tags off to put them on Jack who was now laughing at him. “Te amo mi amor. Te amo Jackie, te amo.” He muttered breathlessly in between kisses, Jack’s dog tags now proudly hanging from his neck. “Mi alma, mi vida, mi corazón, te amo, te amo, te amo.”

That evening before returning to their room, Gabriel removed Gérard’s “Hymne A L'Amour” from the picture frame and replaced it with Jack’s “New Year’s Day.” He’d have to remind himself no to constantly point it out to everyone in the ‘pictures in the wallet’ kind of way but he was that deliriously happy about it. Gabriel clutched Jack’s dog tags tightly in his hand to remind himself that they were there and they were real. He’d at least have to show Ana the next time she was in his office, or maybe he’d have Jesse or Genji do it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te amo mi amor. Te amo Jackie, te amo - I love you my love. I love you Jackie, I love you  
> Mi alma, mi vida, mi corazón, te amo, te amo, te amo - my soul, my life, my heart, I love you, I love you, I love you
> 
> Yup, Gabriel basically calls Jack everything endearing (gotten from this site: https://www.fluentu.com/blog/spanish/aspanish-terms-of-endearment/)


End file.
